


Day: Part Two

by Maymot97



Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Kallus feels guilty, M/M, Original Autistic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: The rebels encounter Day and Kallus finally gets to talk to her.





	

Kallus stared blankly at the kid sitting across from him. She'd been brought in by the rebels the day before, and there had been a lot of secrecy surrounding her. Everybody refused to tell Kallus who she was, and at first he'd figured that it was just them not trusting him. Eventually tho, he'd gotten Zeb to tell him at least something. 

"She's a cadet," the Lasat had said, focusing on fixing whatever part had broken on the Ghost this time. "She was sniffing around, looking for you. Apparently the Empire wants you back."

Kallus scoffed. "I highly doubt that. Does she have a name?"

Zen shrugged. "She'd signed that her name was Day, but she hasn't verbally spoken to anyone. She's in the briefing room."

"Day?"

Zeb nodded and finally looked at Kallus. "That mean something to you?"

"Does she have light brown hair? About yea high-" Kallus gestured around his shoulder "-? Is she Force sensitive?"

Now Zeb really looked confused. "I thought they were keeping you away from her? But yeah that's generally what she looks like. How do you know?"

Kallus leaned into Zeb and smiled against his short fur. "She's my daughter, Zeb. I doubt the Empire would have sent her- they made sure that I didn't know they'd found her until I happened to see her on Lothal. The Inquisitor explained it to me."

Zeb had just nodded and wrapped an arm around Kallus' shoulder. He had then somehow managed to convince Kanan to convince Hera to let Kallus see the girl, which is how they ended up sitting on the ground just on the edge of base, the only one within earshot was Zeb. 

"I'm sorry," Kallus said. "I didn't want to abandon you. I only thought that you'd be safer if they didn't find you- I should've known that they would find you."

Day nodded and continued her soft rocking back and forth; her eyes were focused on the ground next to Kallus. 

It's not your fault, she signed. You thought you were doing what was best. I can't fault you for that.

Kallus sighed. "You have every right to fault me. I'm your father, I should've fought for you. I should've kept you by my side. I should have decided to continue running-"

He would've followed us. You made the right call. 

Kallus didn't say anything for a while, and Day didn't sign anything. 

"Will you stay here? With us?"

Day glances up at him, her rocking pausing for a second. She looked back at the dirt and nodded. 

Kallus turned to Zeb, caught his eye, and smiled.


End file.
